Last Chance
by K-A-F-C
Summary: The Spirit's are fed up of a certain Airebending Avatar not confessing his feeling's for a particular Watertribe woman, and so they decide to give them a gentle push in the right direction, maybe not so gentle. Aang x Katara


**A/N: Don't know where this came from but I hope you like it, an Aang and Katara story.**

"So it's agreed then?"

"Yes, Avatar Roku will visit Aang tonight and hopefully if things go to plan..."

"Kyoshi you're sure this is the best way to get them together, I mean this is Aang's decision whether he tells her or not."

"Oh please, it's been 5 years since the defeat of Ozai and he still hasn't told her, if we don't give him a little nudge in the right direction I fear he may never tell the waterbender he loves her!" The tall women stared at her previous incarnation hoping he would understand; finally he lifted his head and nodded and a small smile making its way on to his face.

"Fine, it's settled, Roku go and tell Aang about the story about Koh and make it sound very dangerous."

"Don't worry Kyoshi I will." The old firebending Avatar bowed respectfully then and left to travel over to the physical world to speak to a certain air bender.

5 long years had passed since Aang had defeated Ozai and still the world was not in complete balance. Rogue firebenders' still fought against the new regime of peace still believing that they could win the war even _if_ their leader was dead. Earth kingdom and Water nation still were on shaky terms with the Fire Nation, a peace settlement had been arranged but old grudges were still present nobody willing to forget the hundred year war so easily. And so Aang had to continuously travel around the world, making peace between tribes and hoping to restore balance to the world, his only companions Katara and Sokka.

Once the war had was over Toph had decided to live with Iroh and Zuko in the firenation, she claimed that however fantastic it was traveling with the Avatar she preferred solid ground, though the real reason Aang thought was that she had harbored a secret crush on Zuko but he could be wrong. Besides why should he be making any judgments on other people love lives when he couldn't figure out his own? Ever since he had woken up from his 100 year sleep he had fallen deeply in love with the stunning Water tribe girl Katara. He knew he loved her, when he was younger he tried to tell himself it was simple crush and he would get over it. But he never did, and nowadays his love for her was as strong as ever.

The Avatar gave a long dramatic sigh, every time he found the courage to tell her how he felt something got in the way, and when nothing got in the way he would chicken out and make up something else to say in fear of her rejecting him.

They were currently staying in an upper-class Earth kingdom inn, Aang had been asked to transport some supplies to a remote village in the mountains and Katara immediately and Sokka subsequently volunteered to go with him. The trip was going to take a couple of days of flying on Appa at least and so they had decided to stop in this small town to rest up for the rest of the journey. They had already said their goodnights and gone to there respective rooms, no longer were the days where they would sleep in the same quarters or as Sokka like to put it 'I want to be sure you don't try anything with my sister' luckily Katara hadn't been in earshot when he said that though. Aang's thoughts were suddenly interrupted though by a strange wind blowing through the room, which was odd considering no windows were open. Aang soon realized that it was Avatar Roku crossing over into the physical world and Aang promptly stood up.

"Hello Aang," the young monk bowed in respect to his previous incarnation, "I have some important information to tell you."

"What is it Roku?"

Roku sighed and began, "An awful development has occurred in the spirit world Aang, you remember Koh?" Aang nodded briefly clearly remembering the time he had faced the vile creature so long ago. "He has decided to take revenge on the physical world for meddling with certain spirits life."

"What!"

"Let me finish Aang, we tried to reason with him but he would not listen and he is determined to cross over to this world very soon and wreck havoc. The only way to stop him is for a powerful living being as your self to defeat him." The old Avatar locked eyes with the young one hoping to get the urgency of the situation across.

"I…I don't believe this. Why would Koh say such a thing? He wants there to balance in our world why would he want to destroy that?"

"You of all people know Koh is a complicated spirit, probably the most confusing one alive, his reasons are his reasons but he must be stopped! You are the only one capable of solving this."

"When do I have to go?" Aang asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Replied Roku sternly.

"So soon!" Aang said "but…but I still haven't finished my duty to the remote village. And what about Katara, oh and Sokka. They can't cross over into the spirit realm"

"Exactly, you are the only one who can stop Koh. There is a good chance that you might not survive the fight with Koh, and so maybe if… you wanted to tell someone something now would be a good time."

"What?" The airbender said raising and eyebrow inquisitively.

"I mean uhhh, you should go and say… goodbye. Yes goodbye, you should go and say goodbye to them." The old man swiftly straightened his back preparing to leave, "And if there anything else to say to them you should tell that person as well." Roku gave the tiniest of smiles before quickly disappearing as he had arrived.

Aang just stood there stumped wondering why the old Avatar had smiled at a time like this. Though he quickly dropped it when he remembered he had to tell Katara that he was leaving tomorrow to kill a face stealing monster. Sighing once again he left his room and went in search of Katara's

He quickly saw her door and was about to knock when he thought about what he was going to do. Would her tell her what he had to do? Of course that was the reason he was going in, but what about telling her that he loved her? Avatar Roku had said that he should tell something to someone maybe, now would be a good time. But what if she didn't love him back? Wouldn't that make matters so much worse? He groaned he didn't know what the old man had been thinking now was not a good time to tell Katara he loved her deeply.

He softly knocked on the door hoping she was in there and in a matter of seconds the door nub turned and Katara beautiful face emerged in the crack.

"Aang?" A mixture of excitement and surprise filled her voice.

"Hello Katara, I need to tell you something." She opened the door and he walked in slowly.

"What is it Aang?" Katara face full of concern as she closed the door and turned to face him.

"Katara you remember when I told you who I went and saw when the Northern Water tribe was under attack." She nodded; Aang had told her exactly what had happened and who he faced when he had traveled to the spirit world so long ago.

The young Avatar then proceeded to tell the Water tribe woman what Roku had told him, missing out the detail of how likely it was that he might die in the battle but he would take Koh with him.

Katara hadn't uttered a word to him since he had started telling her what Roku had told Aang and even though Aang hadn't told her it would be incredibly dangerous she already knew what the spirit was capable of. Feeling her legs wouldn't support her anymore she quietly sat on the end of the bed trying to take in all Aang had said, Aang realizing how hard this must be for her sat down next to her. Gently taking her hand (an action wouldn't normally think about doing unless the circumstance called for it) kindly reassured her he would be fine, even though they both knew it was a lie. He could hear her starting to cry.

"It will be alright Katara," said Aang attempting to soothe her.

"But, but…what if you…" the next line was barely audible ", never come back." Her sobs became slightly louder and her grip on his hand slightly tighter. Aang put his free hand on her chin turning her face to look at him so that their eyes met.

"I won't die Katara, I faced Koh before and I will do it again." Aang gave a half hearted smile though he knew last time he faced the giant spirit he had not had to kill him… or was it a her? The thing was though, she was right. What if he did never come back? He would be able to tell her he loved her, but he couldn't tell her now… no he couldn't. What if she didn't love him back somehow that was worse than not knowing, if he had to face Koh knowing that the one girl he desired had no interest in him he would never win. Once again Aang sighed and rose from the bed not wanting to upset Katara further.

"Wait!" Katara called out, grabbing his hand and getting up with him.

"Aang before you go, I need to tell you something,"

"What is it Katara?" he could tell she was trying to say something important her head was down she was biting her lip and she was moving her foot nervously, all signs that she was deeply conflicted.

"Aang…I," she looked him in the eye, "…I…"

He was about to ask her again what she wanted to say but he found it impossible as Katara lips were sealed over his. He was in complete shock, but his instincts took over and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back with as much passion.

The world surrounding them faded into darkness and all was left was the two of them in each other's arms.

After what seemed an eternity, they broke apart as the need to breathe became apparent. Still with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and her arms circled around his neck, Katara spoke, "I love you."

A grin found its way onto Aang's face.

"I have for so long, I…I just never found the courage to tell you because I knew you didn't, wouldn't love and-"

Aang had claimed her lips once more in a brief kiss.

"Of course I love you Katara! I have since you freed me from the iceberg, I just never thought a beautiful woman like you would even look twice at a guy like me." Said Aang with faintest of blushes.

Katara laughed and Aang smiled with relief. They leaned in again lips colliding with an explosion of infatuation. Aang's hand glided up her back, gently pushing her closer while his other hand lightly gripped her waist. As the kiss went on, Aang's restraint on himself lessened and before he could stop himself the hand once positioned on Katara's waist decided to drift slightly lower down her back. He didn't really notice this due to Katara slowly tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. But because of this amazing experience a certain hand thought wise to gently squeeze her bottom.

As a result Katara produced a combination of a gasp and a moan at the same time, which brought Aang back to reality very fast, and even faster he withdrew his hand. "Katara I'm so sorry! I didn't mean, I never, I couldn't." Aang stopped speaking and looked at Katara who was looking flustered but was…smiling? She gently took Aang's hand and placed it on her butt, a seductive smile wound its way on to her face and she quietly whispered,

"Don't stop."

Shocked was definitely was something he was feeling at that moment, but another emotion was rising in him something primal and it was exhilarating. Without thinking twice Aang kissed Katara hungrily while at the same time squeezing her butt. The sounds Katara made while he preformed these actions excited the Avatar even further and before he knew it he softly pushed Katara onto the bed they had been sitting on minutes ago.

Half on half off her, Aang started to make a trail of kissed from Katara's lips across her jaw and slowly down her neck. He was rewarded with a pleasurable moan from the waterbender. As his lips were taking in Katara's face and neck his hands were mapping out her curves and one of his arrow marked hands skimmed across Katara left breast. At this intimate act, warmth started to pool low in Katara's stomach and she let out another tempting moan.

Aang noticing her reaction smoothly lifted himself up so his hands were either side of Katara's head and he looked into her cerulean eyes. Neither one of them doubting that they wanted to be there with the other. Katara's hand dropped from Aang's back and made their way to her silk Water tribe sash that kept her robe in place. Slowly and teasingly she undid the sash until the piece of clothing slid off onto the bed exposing her bare skin from the waist up.

Aang was now seeing the smooth tanned skin he had only ever dreamed of, and this kind of flesh was only in the wildest of dreams and so he was having a hard time convincing himself this was real. So he lifted a hand to feel Katara's perfect breasts, he gently grasped one breast and gave it an almost investigational rub. His pants feeling even more tight when he heard her reaction, he quickly groped the other breast wanting to hear more of her wonderful noised she was making.

Katara had never felt someone touch her like this and she didn't know how she had lived without it, the way Aang touched her was like nothing she had ever experienced before in her life. The way he ran his hands over her body, almost like he was mapping her out sent chills down her spine. Though thought quickly evaporated from her mind as Aang gently began to suck on her breasts. He softly twisted the nub of Katara's breast in his mouth with his tongue while sucking on it and occasionally, even gently biting it. His other hand still toying with her free breast, Katara found herself moaning his name helplessly and heat was rapidly gaining low in her stomach. Aang taking a quick moment to breathe and to take his tunic off, was about to continue his 'attention' on Katara's breasts but found it not possible as she had pushed him off her and had straddled his stomach.

He grinned wildly as Katara bent down and gave him a deep kiss while absent mindedly stroked his firm torso. As their tongues dueled Aang once again noticed how aroused he was and like she was reading his mind Katara hand skillfully slipped into his pants easily finding what she was looking for.

His breathing stopped abruptly and his eyes squeezed shut as a groan emitted from his lips. Katara's cool fingers drifted slowly along his erection causing Aang to whimper slightly and as she wrapped a hand around it Aang gasped. Slowly Katara began to slide her hand up and down gaining speed with every stroke. Aang was having an incredibly hard time controlling himself, they way Katara was feeling his member was absolutely mind blowing and he knew he was quickly coming dangerously close to the edge. So before Katara could push him any further he quickly grabbed her wrist that was in his pants. She looked at him with mild surprise but quickly understood and reluctantly withdrew her hand from his member making sure she did it as slowly as possible.

However wonderful it felt for Katara to do _that_ to him, he still preferred to watch _her _writher and squirm in pleasure because of him. Once Katara's hand was on his chest again he placed both of his hands on her waist and using a tiny proportion of his vast strength he flip them other so once again he was on top. Bringing his lips to once again claim hers in a rough kiss, as he traced the inside of Katara's lips asking for entrance she gladly accepted and moaned once again as their tongues played with one another. While kissing Aang's hands made their way to Katara's underpants and he peeled them off. To occupied with the sensation of Aang kissing her with such passion she didn't notice her white underwear being slipped off. She did however notice this when Aang gently parted her feminine folds and prodded with his finger into her warm wetness.

She cried out in absolute pleasure when Aang did this and he only hardened unbearably more when he heard her. He slowly traced his finger down further, enjoying the sensation of the warm sticky fluid around his finger. Katara just lay there pleasure coursing through her body while the last airbender played with her intimate regions. While exploring her womanhood, Aang hit a sensitive spot which in turn made Katara's back arch up and she cried out, for a split second he thought he had hurt Katara but he realized actually it was the complete opposite. He left his thumb to circle and rub the small nub which made Katara clutch desperately at the bed sheets while also slipping two fingers inside of her. She moaned his name out long and clear not thinking this sensation could get any better.

She was wrong.

Aang began to pump his fingers inside of her; he was enjoying himself immensely as well. He loved watching Katara writhe and squirm at his actions and so he only pumped his fingers faster. Breathlessly Katara cried his name and Aang slowed momentarily to see what she wanted. Katara was having a difficult time thinking straight all she knew was that she wanted him inside of her. Aang understanding just by looking into her eyes, stood, and swiftly took off his pants also not being able to resist the urge to place himself inside his lover.

Positioning himself in between her legs that were now spread apart invitingly, he rested his hands on her hips and she put hers on his broad shoulders. Imagining what it would feel like to thrust into Katara, to feel his member engulfed in her warmth, anticipation began to course through Aang.

So he smiled at Katara and she smiled back, both wanting this more than anything. He gently moved his hips downward and the head of his shaft slid into the waterbender. He gasped slightly at the sensation. "Keep going." She pleaded, and Aang slid in further feeling heat slowly surround his length. But he soon came upon resistance as he pushed against her maidenhead. Locking eyes with Katara, she told him to push through. Bending his neck to plant a trail of kissed down her face; he gently as possible broke through the thin piece of skin.

Katara's whole body stiffened and tears welled in her eyes as a small force of pain coursed through her body. Aang having noticed her reaction fully Aang whispered calming words to her hoping to soothe the pain. After a few moments of shaking Katara bucked her hips up, telling Aang to push in again. He happily complied pushing into her again and she moaned euphorically. He continued his slow movements trying to engrave the feeling into his memory, while Katara slowly pushed her hips in time with his.

"Yes…Aang. Oh yes."

Logical thinking was quickly disappearing and he soon found he was thrusting into Katara harder and faster. She was crying his name out wanting nothing more than for him to thrust into her. As Katara's cries got louder from pleasure, Aang completely forgot about the spirits, he forgot he had to fight an almost invincible foe, he forgot he might never see the girl he loved so deeply ever again. All he knew was that here inside her room, making love to her on her bed, the world was absolutely perfect. So with this one thought in his mind he pounded against Katara's hips, wanting nothing more than for them to be happy.

Aang could feel he was coming to the edge and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer, and so he thrusted as deep, hard and fast as he could into Katara.

The heat that had slowly been pooling in Katara's stomach was now a blazing inferno and she couldn't restrain it any longer. Wrapping her slim legs around his waist she screamed at his name one last time and he released into her. Collapsing on top of her sweat dripping of their bodies, Aang gently rolled himself over not wanting to suffocate her. Breathing heavily, both lay thinking they had never been so happy in their lives. But as their minds began to process thought again properly, reality crashed down upon them and they both remembered this could be the first and last time they might be together. Overwhelming sadness washed over Katara and she turned on her sides softly resting her head on Aang chest, in turn Aang wrapped his arms around her back and puller her closer.

"Aang."

"Yes Katara." He said softly,

"Whatever happens tomorrow, I promise I'll never stop loving you," tears slowly forming in her eyes. He hugged her even closer, never wanting to let go of the wonderful person who had freed him from the ice burg so long ago.

Tiredness soon overcame their senses and they both drifted of into a dreamless sleep still in each others arms.

Morning came eventually, and light slowly drifted into Katara's room. Though this is not what woke Aang up, a voice saying good morning is what brought the Avatar so his senses.

Aang nearly jumped out of skin when he saw the firebender at the end of the bed looking at him.

"R-Roku!" said Aang desperately trying to cover himself with the bed sheets, wondering what the fuss was, Katara opened her eyes and she too nearly screamed when she saw the previous Avatar standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hello Aang, Katara." Roku spoke as if nothing was out of the ordinary, "I have some good news!" Aang having now managed to cover himself was staring in disbelief at Roku, his face as red as the old man robes.

"Koh has decided to not attack the physical world. He umm, thought not wise to meddle with humans, and so there is no need for you to leave." Aang and Katara just stared at Roku, mouths slightly open then Aang spoke.

"..What? Koh just randomly decided to not to attack us, no offence meant Roku but that doesn't make any sense! When he wants to do something he always does it."

"Yes well… he had a change of…face?" It was notable that the old man knew that they were catching on to fact something was seriously out of place. So he sighed,

"Fine! You got me there was no 'spirit attack' we made it up!"

"We?" Aang inquired.

"Yes I and the other previous Avatar's, we were fed up of you two staring at each other with longing glances and then there was the seemingly innocent flirting."

"Flirting?" Katara finally spoke up.

"Please don't make me go into and more detail," said Roku uncomfortably.

"So you mean to tell me, you made me believe I had to go and fight some horrible battle which I would most likely not survive, _just_ so we would stop looking at each and flirting?"

"Precisely!" A long awkward pause then proceeded, "Wait no! I didn't mean that, I meant we wanted you two to confess your feelings for one and another."

"Right and you couldn't have though of a slightly less dramatic way for us to do that?" Aang replied.

"Apparently not." Roku said simply.

"…Thank you." Aang said knowing that in the end things weren't _so _bad.

"Your welcome." And once again Roku disappeared back to the spirit world. Katara punched Aang in the arm.

"Ow!" said Aang holding his arm, "what was that for?"

"That was for letting one of the most spiritual people in the whole world ever see me naked!" …but she then smiled and snuggled into Aang chest.

"But they did get us together I suppose…" she murmured into his chest.

Aang laughed and drew her down again feeling the need to show her how joyful he was.

Yeh so my first story here! Please review it makes my day XD!


End file.
